Unperfect
by audrey musaena
Summary: Diri mereka memang jauh dari kata sempurna. Namun kehidupaan mereka sempurna. Sekeras apapun cobaan mereka, asal melewatinya bersama itu sudah cukup. Mereka tak butu siapa pun lagi. Karena ketika dunia menghina mereka, mereka akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. KYUMIN/ GS/ Don't Like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Unperfect

Main Pair : KYUMIN

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Sepasang _kruk_—yang terbuat dari kayu—diayunkan oleh pemiliknya. Sang pemilik bersenandung kecil sambil menikmati suasana taman kota. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang namja yang ikut bersenandung kecil.

"Noona~ Kyunnie cape" rengek sang namja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengusap surai _dark brown_ milik sang namja. Dalam hati iya sangat bersyukur bisa berkenalan dengan namja ini. Hidup dengan namja itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Ne, kita duduk di sana ya"

Namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan segera menduduki bangku taman kota yang tersedia. Senyumnya melebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih. Tangannya sibuk dengan tas gendong bergambar _starcraft_ yang tadi ia gendong.

"Hei, Kyunnie mau apa?"

Yeoja itu terlihat kebingungan melihat Kyuhyun tengah kerepotan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Setelah menaruh _kruk_nya, yeoja itu membantu Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Nah, makasih noona~ Kyunnie sayang noona~"

Ternyata yang Kyuhyun keluarkan adalah sebuah buku gambar ukuran A3 dan sebuah kotak pensil bergambar _starcraft_ juga. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun sudah sibuk menggambar dan melupakan yeoja di sampingnya.

Suasana taman kota memang belum bisa di bilang sepi. Lalu lalang orang bermain atau pun yang berjualan masih mendominasi kawasan taman kota tersebut. Namun, bunyi kendaraanlah yang masih mendominasi suara-suara. Maklum saja namanya juga taman kota, berarti terletak di kota.

"Kyunnie haus~" rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, biar Minnie ambilkan minum"

Yeoja yang bernama asli Sungmin itu mengambilkan tempat minum Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi bergambar _starcraft_. Kemudian memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan nama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Seorang yeoja berumur 24 tahun dengan keterbatasan pada kakinya. Kaki kanannya harus diamputasi dan kaki kirinya sedikit cacat, itu ia dapatkan pada saat kecelakaan 10 tahun silam yang mana merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Kekurangan itu nyatanya tak sebanding dengan paras manis bak model. Hidungnya yang mancung, _foxy eyes_, bibir ber _shape_ M dan kulit putih susu yang sangat halus.

Kyuhyun dengan nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun. Satu tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin. memiliki wajah tampan yang dapat menjerat banyak yeoja. Keterbelakangan mental. Sejak kecil. Dia dibuang oleh appanya karena appanya malu mempunyai anak seperti dirinya. Sedangkan ummanya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Kyuhyun.

.

_Flashback_

_Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras. Sosok yeoja remaja yang biasanya di penuhi kehangatan sekarang malah diliputi ketakutan. Ini bukan kali pertamanya sang yeoja menangis ditengah hujan walau itu di dalam rumahnya sekali pun. _

_Tepat 6 bulan yang lalu, yeoja itu kehilangan orang tua dan kakinya. Hidupnya terpuruk kala itu juga mendengar fonis dokter yang bertubi-tubi dan tak begitu dimengerti yeoja berumur 14 tahun. Bukan tak mengerti hanya saja ia tak mau mempercayai itu._

_Tangisnya dan bunyi petir saling sahut menyahut. Sampai…_

_Ting nong_

_Bel rumahnya berbunyi membuat isakan sang yeoja harus terhenti. Namun belum bisa beranjak dari sofa yang tengah ia duduki._

_Ting nong ting nong_

"_Hiks… hiks…"_

_Bunyi bel makin tak karuan. Seseorang memencetnya begitu tergesa-gesa belum lagi suara isak tangis seseorang._

_Takut-takut yeoja itu menghampiri pintu itu. Mengintip sebentar ke luar dan… alangkah kagetnya ia ketika mendapati seorang namja yang terlihat seumurannya tengah menangis dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tangan namja itu terus menekan bel rumah yeoja itu. _

_Cklek_

"_Huaaa hiks… hiks… huaaa…. Kyunnie takut huuaaaa…" _

_Begitu pintu terbuka namja itu langsung menyerbu masuk dan memeluk yeoja remaja itu. Tangisnya makin mengencang seiring dengan petir yang sahut menyahut. Sedang yeoja itu tampak shock karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seorang namja. Tubuhnya terdiam. Debaran jantung yang pertama kali untuknya dan itu tak ia mengerti sama sekali._

_Keduanya tampak terdiam dalam posisi saling memeluk. Masih mempertahankan diri mereka di depan pintu._

"_Kajja kita masuk. Kau basah" _

_Yeoja itu yang tersadar duluan, mengajak sang namja untuk ke dalam. Sang namja masih bertahan dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar sangat memilukan._

_Sang yeoja mempersilahkan duduk setelah memberikan sebuah handuk untuk namja itu. Yeoja itu terus menatap sang namja yang sesekali masih terisak._

"_Aku Lee Sungmin. Namamu siapa?" ucap yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Sang namja tak langsung menyambut tangan itu. Dia sedikit melihat wajah yeoja itu yang terlihat membengkak di bagian matanya._

_Grep_

"_Kyunnie~ Cho Kyuhyun. Tanganmu hangat" ucap sang namja yang menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin._

"_Hmm. Berapa umurmu?"_

"_Eh? Umur itu apa? Kyunnie tak tahu"_

"_Benarkah? Kenapa bisa kehujanan? Dimana orang tuamu?" Sungmin tampak kebingung. Tak menutupi rasa penasarannya, Sungmin terus saja bertanya._

"_Eh? Kyunnie tak tahu, Minnie. Kyunnie ditinggal appa tadi"_

"_He? Umma Kyunnie kemana?"_

"_Umma Kyunnie di surga. Liatin Kyunnie dari atas sana" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke atas._

_Sungmin tampak terdiam. Ternyata teman barunya ini tak biasa dan memiliki persamaan dengannya. Sama-sama ditinggal ummanya di surga._

"_Minnie juga. Kita berteman ya" ajak Sungmin sambil kembali mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Wuaaaahhh Kyunnie mau. Ayo berteman. Minnie teman pertama Kyunnie. Asik Kyunnie punya teman" seru Kyuhyun girang bak memenangkan lotre._

_Flashback off_

.

"Kyu~ sudah selesai belum?"

Beginilah kebiasaan Kyuhyun dan dirinya di hari libur. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalanjalan menemani Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat memeluk erat tas Kyuhyun. Tas itu penuh benda yang Kyuhyun bawa saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ada peralatan makan, beberapa baju, sebuah PSP, alat tulis, sebuah dompet dan sepucuk surat.

Kenangan Sungmin melayang ke malam berhujan itu. Setelah Kyuhyun terlelap, Sungmin memberanikan diri membereskan barang-barang Kyuhyun. Barang-barangnya terlihat mahal, namun ada satu benda yang membuat Sungmin terus menangis semalaman sampai tak tidur.

Sebuah surat. Tulisan tangan dari appa Kyuhyun. Saat itulah Sungmin berjanji untuk bersama Kyuhyun dan tak akan memberi tahu Kyuhyun perihal surat tersebut.

"Minnie~ lihat gambar Kyunnie!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil buku gambar Kyuhyun. Sebuah gambar khas anak tk terlihat di sana. Beberapa mobil berjejer rapi dan coretan-coretan yang Sungmin ketahui sebagai pohon.

"Bagus mobilnya" puji Sungmin sambil mengelus sayang rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ahh~ Kyunnie lapar~" gumamnya sambil mengambil kotak bekal bergambar _starcraft_.

_Starcraft_ adalah permainan kesukaannya. Kalau mereka sedang di rumah, Kyuhyun tak akan bisa lepas dari mainan itu. Seakan hidupnya begitu bahagia kalau sudah ada _starcraft_.

"Minnie mau?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sepotong roti selai strawberry ke arah Sungmin.

"Ne. Minnie mau"

Cukup seperti ini. Keduanya cukup bahagia dengan ketidak sempurnaan yang mereka miliki. Saling melengkapi dengan ketidak sempurnaan itu.

"Noona~, boleh tidak Kyunnie minta _ice cream_?"

Kyuhyun mulai meminta. Membuat pose seimut yang ia bisa yang malah terkesan aneh menurut Sungmin. Namun binar-binar di mata Kyuhyun mampu menepisnya.

"Baiklah. Minnie akan beli, tapi Kyunnie tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana. Jangan nakal" peringat Sungmin.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaruh tangannya layaknya seseorang yang sedang hormat.

.

Sungmin POV

Seseorang akan merasa tak bahagia atau bahkan frustasi ketika dia mendapati dirinya cacat. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku cukup bersyukur dengan ketidak sempurnaan ini.

Kyuhyun. Namja yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Menurutku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Itu sempurna dan itu kebahagiaanku. Tak peduli seperti apa semua orang melihat kami.

Aku mencintainya

"Terima kasih. Datang kembali nona" sapa sang penjual ice cream.

Kyuhyunku, dia selalu meminta _ice cream_ pada sesi jalan-jalan kami. _Ice cream vanilla_ tepatnya. _Ice cream_ kesukaannya.

Kulangkahkan kaki… ah _kruk_ kayuku. Ya, aku cacat. Kedua kakiku sudah tak sempurna. Awalnya memang sulit bagiku menerima ini apalagi berita orang tuaku meninggal. Itu membuatku semakin sulit menerima keadaan ini. Namun lama kelamaan aku bisa menerimanya. Bukannya hidup akan terus berjalan?

Sungmin POV End

.

Senyum manis Sungmin terpatri di bibirnya, memikirkan betapa senangnya Kyuhyun menerima _ice creamnya_. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil menemani senyumannya.

"Dasar idiot! Pergilah! Jangan ke sini! Kau merusak taman kota!" maki seseorang yang dapat Sungmin dengar.

Panik, Sungmin mempercepat gerakannya. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa kalau suara makian itu bukan berasal dari tempatnya dan Kyuhyun tadi. Namun,

Matanya membulat sempurna saat menangkap gerombolan anak Senior High School tengah melempari sampah pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan ada seorang yang melempar kerikil pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan isakannya.

"Yak! Jangan melemparinya seenaknya!" teriak Sungmin sambil merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah terisak.

"Eh, kau _yeojachingu_nya?" sindir seseorang.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?" balas Sungmin yang mulai bersiap-siap pulang.

"Kau manis sayangnya kau cacat" sahut salah satunya.

"Kalian cocok, sama-sama cacat" sindiran tajam itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun makin terisak. Sementara gerombolan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan ganggu kami. Pulanglah bocah. Kau masih sekolah saja sudah seperti ini" nasihat Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kalian yang pindah. Kami jijik melihat pasangan cacat di sini. Menganggu pemandangan saja" ejek yang lainnya.

Tak peduli, Sungmin terus membereskan barang-barang Kyuhyun. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Orang-orang akan bilang kalau mereka cocok karena cacat. Tak jarang mereka mendapatkan hinaan yang lebih pedas dari ini.

"_Kajja_!" ajak Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun yang masih terisak.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun lebih memilih memakan _ice_ _cream_nya ketimbang berdiam diri seperti Sungmin. Kyuhyun rupanya sudah biasa juga dengan ritual Sungmin yang akan terdiam setelah mendapati serangan—menurut Kyuhyun.

"Masuk duluan Kyunnie. Minnie~ mau menutup pagar dulu"

Satu-satunya harta peninggalan orang tua Sungmin adalah rumah ini.

Rumah berpagar putih dengan taman kecil di bagian depan rumah. Rumah kecil ber cat krem. Memiliki dua kamar tidur yang berdampingan. Satu kamar mandi, dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu dan ruang tv. Rumah sederhana yang masih layak huni.

"Kyunnie~ mau bermain PSP!" seru Kyuhyun yang berlari ke kamarnya.

Kamar yang dulu milik Sungmin berubah menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun merajuk karena kamarnya itu bernuansa pink. Bukannya dia tak suka tapi dia sadar kalau dia namja, dia lebih suka kamar orang tua Sungmin yang berwarna biru.

"Kyunnie! Mandi dulu! Habis itu baru makan" seru Sungmin memperingati Kyuhyun.

Adakah yang bertanya apa pekerjaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun sudah pasti tidak bekerja. Menurut orang-orang apa yang bisa orang idiot kerjakan. Walau wajah Kyuhyun bisa dibilang tampan namun orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui kekurangan Kyuhyun akan buru-buru menjauh darinya.

Sungmin, ia bekerja serabutan. Terkadang membantu mencuci piring di sebuah restaurant atau memasak. Masakannya memang enak, sayangnya karena keadaannya ia tak diterima.

Apa kebutuhan mereka terpenuhi?

Tentu saja. Sungmin sering menjual perhiasan peninggalan orang tuanya. Kyuhyun juga memberikan uangnya untuk biaya makan mereka. Kalau kau bertanya rumah ini tak di bayar? Rumah ini bukan kontrakan tapi murni milik keluarga Lee.

"Mana makan Kyunnie!" seru Kyuhyun yang sudah siap di atas meja.

"Tadaa… jajangmyun kesukaan Kyunnie"

"Wuuaaahhhhh kesukaan Kyunnie. Makasih Minnie noona~ tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kyunnie mau mangkuk Kyunnie! Mangkuk Kyunnie mana?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada menandakan dia kesal.

"Sudahlah Kyu, besok saja pakainya" nasihat Sungmin.

"Minnie jahat! Kyunnie mau piring Kyunnie! Kyunnie mau _starcraft_ Kyunnie"

Sifat inilah yang Sungmin tak suka dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kyu~ Minnie cape. Kalau Kyunnie mau ambil saja sendiri piringnya ne" nasihat Sungmin sambil melayangkan tatapan lembutnya. Berharap Kyuhyun luluh.

Kyuhyun tampak bergumam tak jelas, namun ia mulai memakan makanannya. Sengaja ia terdiam dan membuang muka, tanda kesal dengan Sungmin. selalu seperti ini.

"Kyunnie tak sayang Minnie ya?" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ekor matanya mencuri pandang muka Sungmin yang tampak memelas. Tangannya meremas kaus yang ia kenakan dengan gelisah. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini kalau Sungmin mulai bertanya hal yang menurutnya serius.

"_Saranghae_ Minnie. Maafkan Kyunnie" lirih Kyuhyun dengan muka tertunduk malu.

"Minnie ga dengar" goda Sungmin sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"_Saranghae_ Sungminnie~. Maafkan Kyuhyunnie~"

Cup

Sungmin segera mengecup pipi merah Kyuhyun. Gemas sekali melihat Kyuhyun malu seperti ini. Yang jelas ia selalu suka saat Kyuhyun malu-malu dan mengatakan _saranghae _padanya.

"Kok di pipi?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Matanya sedikit mengerjap.

"Eh?"

Cup

Kyuhyun segera menubrukan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Melumat dan mengemutnya layaknya permen lollipop. Setelah puas Kyuhyun mulai melepas bibir itu.

"Manis" komentar Kyuhyun.

Blush

Gentian pipi Sungmin yang memerah.

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyunnya masih memiliki hati layaknya namja dewasa namun pikirannya masih seperti anak-anak.

"Kyunnie selalu suka bibir Minnie. Habisnya manis. Minnie suka bibir Kyunnie ga?" jelas Kyuhyun yang sudah memulai makannya kembali.

Blush

"Eh—eh i—iya Minnie juga suka" jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Ayo makan. Habis itu Minnie ceritakan dongeng untuk Kyunnie. Malam ini Kyunnie mau tidur ama Minnie ah~" pinta Kyuhyun.

Diri mereka memang jauh dari kata sempurna. Namun kehidupaan mereka sempurna. Sekeras apapun cobaan mereka, asal melewatinya bersama itu sudah cukup. Mereka tak butu siapa pun lagi. Karena ketika dunia menghina mereka, mereka akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

Sudah satu dongeng Sungmin ceritakan, tapi nampaknya Kyuhyun belum juga terlelap. Iya masih asyik dengan komentarnya mengenai dongeng itu.

"Kyunnie, Minnie ngantuk" rengek Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyunnie belum"

"Kyu~" melas Sungmin dengan tatapan aegyonya.

"Ish, Minnie kenapa aegyo si" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"Baiklah. Sini, Kyunnie mau peluk Minnie" perintah Kyuhyun.

Grep

Kesukaan Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh Sungmin selama mereka terjaga. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat suka harum tubuh Sungmin. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Saling membagi kehangatan mereka satu sama lain.

"Kyunnie juga mau menikah seperti pangeran itu" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit agar melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah itu terlihat begitu serius dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau Kyunnie sudah besar Kyunnie mau menikah dengan Minnie. Minnie mau ga?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius sambil mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, air mata Sungmin malah menetes lembut. Ini adalah kalimat paling membahagiakan yang Sungmin dengar dari pujaan hatinya ini.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya begitu panic. Ia berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin. "Kenapa Minnie nangis? Minnie ga mau menikah dengan Kyunnie ya? Kalau tidak mau jangan nangis"

"Bukan Kyu~ Minnie mau kok"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"_Saranghae_ Sungminnie"

"_Nado_ Kyuhyunnie"

.

.

.

**A letter**

_Annyeonghaseyo_

_Ini aku appanya Kyuhyun. Siapapun yang merawat bocah ini rawatlah dengan benar. Aku sudah tak sanggup merawatnya. Di dalam tas ini ada semua keperluan Kyuhyun. Ada uang pula. Kalau merasa kurang hubungi saja aku. _

_Mr Cho_

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

Tiba-tiba dapet ide kaya gini. Jadi dituangin aja, dari pada kebuang sia-sia, itung-itung selingan ff lain. Ah… apa ini termasuk angst?

.

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Unperfect

Main Pair : KYUMIN

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

AN: Lebih dianjurkan mendengar lagu sad milik SJ.

.

**18 years ago**

Seorang _single parent_ seharusnya lebih mementingkan anaknya ketimbang hal lain. Toh, _single parent_ bekerja dan hidup untuk anaknya. Kalau pun ia menikah lagi itu juga demi anaknya. Meskipun anaknya dalam keadaan kekurangan, seorang _single parent_ pasti akan tetap menjaga anaknya bahkan bisa menjadi _over protective_.

Beda dari yang lain tuan Cho tidak demi kian. Dia mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Dunianya tanpa anaknya. Dulu memang ada dunia itu, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum istrinya meninggal.

Brak

"Hiks… hueeee appaa hiks… huueeeee" tangis dari namja kecil terdengar di lorong Cho Mansion. Tangan namja kecil itu penuh dengan mobil-mobilan.

"Diamlah! jangan mengangguku!" sentak tuan Cho.

"Appa huueee main hiks main cama Kyunnie~ appa"

Sang anak yang bernama Kyuhyun mulai meraung-raung dan menarik kaos appanya. Ditanggalkannya mobil-mobilan yang tadi ia genggam. Fokusnya hanya pada appanya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

Beginilah Cho Kyuhyun. Selalu meminta appanya untuk bermain dengannya saat appanya di rumah. Maklum saja tuan Cho hanya pulang seminggu sekali.

Bugh

Kyuhyun terjatuh karena dorongan sang appa.

"Dengar! Aku tak mau melihat pembunuh istriku! Keluarlah!" bentak tuan Cho, lagi.

"Hueeee hiks… appa… Kyunnie bukan hiks… pembunuh hiks… appa huueee"

Brak

Pintu ruang kerja tuan Cho dibanting seseorang. Terlihat yeoja paruh baya mendekati namja kecil itu. Memeluknya dengan hangat. Sesekali ia usapkan tangannya pada rambut ikal namja kecil itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Kyunnie~ keluar ne. Appa Kyunnie lagi sibuk kerja. Nanti kalau sudah selesai appa pasti main dengan Kyunnie"

Kim ahjumma berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia salah seorang pelayan setia keluarga Cho. Dia sudah mengapdi sangat lama sejak tuan Cho masih kecil. Sudah dianggap seperti keluarga. Satu-satunya orang yang akan melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Andweeee! Huuueeee appa main cama Kyunnie hiks appa" Kyuhyun kembali merengek dan menarik baju appanya.

Plak

Satu tamparan mulus namja kecil itu terima. Layaknya seorang yang tak punya perasaan tuan Cho menampar pipi mungil anaknya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, ia kembali bekerja.

"Tuan Cho!" pekik sang pelayan kaget.

"Bawa dia keluar! Aku muak!" perintah tuan Cho tak terbantahkan.

Kim ahjumma segera menggendong Kyuhyun kecil. Tak dipedulikannya Kyuhyun yang terus meronta di dalam peluknya. Yang Kim ahjumma bisa lakukan hanyalah menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Tuan Cho. Hatinya begitu tersiksa melihat perlakuan tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun.

Dibawanya Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Kim ahjumma masih berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun kecil. Sampai…

"Ahjumma hiks… apa Kyunnie ceolang pembunuh?" dengan polosnya Kyuhyun bertanya. Jejak air mata masih bisa terlihat, matanya masih memerah dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Kyunnie~"

Grep

Ahjumma itu mulai memeluk Kyuhyun. Tangisan yeoja paruh baya itu pecah. Air matanya segera turun tanpa diminta. Sesekali bibirnya mengecupi rambut Kyuhyun kecil.

Kyuhyun yang memang tak mengerti hanya terdiam. Dia suka pelukan dari Kim ahjumma yang menurutnya hangat. Satu-satunya orang yang mau memeluknya. Selain halmoni dan harabojinya. Sayangnya, haraboji dan halmoninya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

"Tidak hiks… tidak Kyunnie~ jangan hiks… ngomong seperti itu lagi ne" nasihat Kim ahjumma sambil menghapus jejak air mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kecil mengangguk lucu. Rupanya dia sangat cepat menerima nasihat dari Kim ahjumma. "Tapi kenapa appa tak suka Kyunnie?"

"Tidak Kyunnie~ appa hanya sibuk"

"Benalkah?"

"Ne"

Berbohong. Hanya itulah yang bisa Kim ahjumma lakukan. Dia tak mahu memberi tahu Kyuhyun kalau appanya sendiri membencinya.

Masih segar di ingatan Kim ahjumma saaat Kyuhyun lahir. Terang-terangan tuan Cho menolak Kyuhyun untuk dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Namun karena Kim ahjumma berjanji akan merawat Kyuhyun, jadilah tuan Cho menerima. Appa dan umma tuan Cho juga sangat senang akan kelahiran Kyuhyun.

Menurut Kim ahjumma kelakuan tuan Cho sudah mulai berlebihan akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hanya omongan yang menyakiti hati Kyuhyun tapi juga tuan Cho mulai menggunakan fisik. Dua hari yang lalu saja Kim ahjumma mendapatkan darah segar di sudut bibir Kyuhyun kecil.

Kim ahjumma tahu, tuan Cho sangat mencintai istrinya. Makanya saat sang istri lebih memilih anaknya, tuan Cho sedikit tertekan. Belum lagi fonis dokter yang mengatakan Kyuhyun menderita keterbelakangan mental, membuat tuan Cho makin membenci Kyuhyun.

Menurut tuan Cho, untuk apa Kyuhyun dipertahankan? Sudah mengambil istrinya, dia lahir pun tak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi dirinya. Hanya akan menambah malu keluarga Cho saja.

.

Tahun demi tahun Kyuhyun lewatkan dengan Kim ahjumma yang setia di sisinya.

Kyuhyun juga mulai masuk sekolah umum. Tuan Cho tak mau ambil pusing tentang sekolah Kyuhyun. Semuanya sudah disiapkan oleh Kim ahjumma. Bahkan dia juga mengantar dan menjemput Kyuhyun.

Layaknya anak-anak elementary school biasa Kyuhyun juga ingin punya teman. Tapi, setiap kali Kyuhyun mendekati maka temannya akan menghindar. Tak jarang juga dari mereka meledeknya.

Semua guru yang ada di sana tahu tentang kekurangan Kyuhyun. Mereka semua terlalu takut memanggil tuan Cho untuk membahas masalah Kyuhyun. Beberapa guru mencoba mengajari Kyuhyun baca dan tulis sebenarnya mereka juga sadar usahanya akan sia-sia. Namun, tuan cho terus bersikukuh.

Saat itu siang yang terik di Seoul. Kyuhyun kecil sedang menunggu Kim ahjumma. Padahal hari sudah mulai sore. Sebenarnya jarak sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Masalahnya adalah Kyuhyun bukan seperti anak lainnya yang dengan gampang pulang sekolah sendiri.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 12 tahun, Kyuhyun masih kesulitan dalam mengenali angka dan huruf. Dia belum bisa menulis atau pun berhitung.

"Kyu mana ahjummamu? Pasti dia males mengantarmu" ledek salah seorang siswa namja yang baru datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Kim ahjumma sayang sama Kyunnie. Tidak seperti kalian! Weee"

Pada saat ketakutan sekali pun seorang namja akan mengeluarkan nalurinya. Begitu juga yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dia bisa melawan dan membela apa yang ia sayangi.

"Kasihan ahjummamu harus mengantar jemput namja idiot sepertimu" ucapan kasar yang tak seharusnya diucapkan oleh siswa mulai terdengar.

Beberapa 'teman' Kyuhyun yang memang tidak suka sama Kyuhyun mulai mengejeknya. Siapa yang tahu pikiran anak zaman sekarang? Semuanya berubah. Apalagi ini adalah kota besar. Semuanya maju begitu cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Ahjumma baik! Kalian jahat!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Apa katamu?" tantang seseorang sambil menarik kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengkerut dibuatnya. Wajahnya ia palingkan, takut. Tidak mau menatap mata lawannya yang sedang melotot ke arahnya. Tubuhnya reflex menjauh, namun beberapa orang sudah memegangi tubuhnya agar tak bergerak.

"Kalian jahat! Pergi sana! Jangan dekat-dekat Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun kembali berteriak demi mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Kedua tangannya sudah siap di depan mukanya, takut-takut seorang dari 'temannya' memulai aksinya.

"Diamlah cengeng! Dasar penakut!"

Kyuhyun geram. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap lawannya.

Buarg

Satu hantaman pukulan Kyuhyun terima. Darah segar lagsung mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun terjatuh terjerembab.

Buarg buarg

Beberapa serangan mulai Kyuhyun dapatkan kembali. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tangisnya mulai pecah. Kyuhyun meringkukan tubuhnya agar tubuhnya tak terkena lagi.

Buarg

Satu hantaman keras berhasil membuat Kyuhyun hampir muntah. Tendangan itu mengenai perutnya. Kyuhyun terdiam merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. Rasanya tak kuat hanya untuk memanggil seseorang.

"Cuih! Rasakan anak idiot!"

"Kajja kita pergi!"

Akhirnya gerombolan 'temannya' pergi setelah meludah ke arah Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang babak belur dengan beberapa air liur yang membasahi muka dan rambutnya. Miris, amat miris kejadian itu. Kyuhyun terus menangis dalam diam. Dia berjongkok sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Kau kenapa?!"

Suara seorang yeoja paruh baya yang Kyuhyun kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya. Wajahnya terangkat untuk memastikan benar atau tidak kalau itu Kim ahjumma.

"Ahjumma hhuuuueee hiks… hiks… uueeee appo"

Begitu matanya menangkap Kim ahjumma, Kyuhyun segera memeluknya. Menumpahkan kekesalan dan rasa sakitnya pada yeoja paruh baya itu. Isakan tangisnya berbaur dengan penjelas yang Kyuhyun ingin utarakan.

Setetes air mata tak sengaja jatuh di pipi Kim ahjumma. Keadaan Kyuhyun sangat memprihatinkan. Sudut bibir yang berdarah, pipinya yang membiri, dan basah dibagian rambutnya. Layaknya seorang yang habis berkelahi.

.

Selama perjalanan Kim ahjumma berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun. Memberikan nasihat-nasihat yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan. Sayangnya dunia itu bukan seperti Kyuhyun. Dunia itu kejam, berputar dan bergerak maju. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan dunianya.

.

"Kyunnie! Pulang!" seru Kyuhyun begitu sampai di rumah.

Seceria biasanya Kyuhyun berseru pada rumahnya. Kali aja sang appa menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Appa!"

Tuan Cho yang mendengar seruan itu langsung berdecih. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada dokumen yang ia genggam.

"Appa~ hari ini pulang?"

"Wa—kau berkelahi! Yak! Siapa yang mengajarimu berkelahi babo! Kau! Sudah idiot! Doyannya berkelahi!

Tuan Cho murka melihat anaknya dalam keadaan begitu. Emosinya tersulut. Tangannya sudah mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Satu hal yang sangat menyedihkan. Kyuhyun sellau menganggap kalau kemarahan appanya adalah suatu bentuk kasih sayang pada dirinya. Appanya tak pernah bicara lembut padanya. Jadi, Kyuhyun simpulkan seperti itu. Tidak apa, asalakan appanya ingin bicara dan memperhatikannya.

"Tuan tap—"

"Tidak usah membelanya!"

"Tap—"

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi Kyuhyun yang masih membiru. Kyuhyun kembali menangis, kali ini tanpa isakkan.

"Tuan! Kau keterlaluan"

"Diamlah ahjumma! Anak ini harus di kasih pelajaran biar dia kapok!

Dan akhirnya sore itu Kyuhyun habiskan di kamar tanpa makan karena hukuman yang ia dapatkan dari appanya.

Suatu hari Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan Kim ahjumman. Mainan petak umpet. Tak sesuai memang, mengingat umur Kyuhyun yang sudah 12tahun. Seharusnya anak seusianya sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Kim ahjumma~"

Panggil Kyuhyun yang sudah siap mencari ahjummanya. Senyum bahagia terlukis di bibirnya. Gaya jalannya ia buat sehati-hati mungkin agar tak ketahuan oleh Kim ahjumma.

"Dorrr!"

Seru Kyuhyun yang berhasil menemukan Kim ahjumma. Secepat yang ia Kim ahjumma bisa, ia berlari agar sampai duluan.

"Ahjumma jangan lari! Kyunnie cape" bohong Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Begitu Kim ahjumma menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera menggelitik Kim ahjumma. Keduanya tertawa lepas saling bercanda riang. Sampai…

"E—eh"

Bruag

Tubuh Kim ahjumma berguling dengan cepat ke bawah. Sial bagi mereka karena saling menggelitik di depan tangga. Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin memanggil seseorang yang ada di rumahnya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kim ahjumma dan Kyuhyun menuju rumah sakit bersama seorang supir. Tuan Cho juga ikut ke sana karena berita itu.

"Maaf tuan. Nyonya Kim tidak selamat"

Satu perkataan dari dokter itu mampu menghancurkan tembok Kyuhyun dan tuan Cho. Saat itu juga entah sadar atau tidak tuan Cho memeluk Kyuhyun. Keduanya menangis bersama. Keduanya merasa kehilangan terlebih tuan Cho yang kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

Brak

"Kau! Dasar anak pembawa sial! Membunuh orang-orang yang aku sayangi! Ayo cepat pulang!"

Setelah menghempaskan Kyuhyun dengan kasar pula tuan Cho menyeret Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Emosinya menghalau segala pemikirannya tentang keadaan sekitar.

Hari demi hari keduanya lewati tanpa bertegur sapa. Tuan Cho lebih memilih diam ketimbang melihat Kyuhyun. Kenangan pahitnya akan kembali saat matanya menangkap wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah yang begitu kirip dengan istrinya.

Sampai ulang tahun ke 13 Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Momen yang menurutnya paling indah.

Tanggal 3 Febuari. Menjadi moment paling indah atau bisa jadi moment paling buruk.

Pagi itu tuan Cho mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman bermain.

"Kyu, sudah appa siapkan tasnya" ucap sang appa dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah? Mana appa! Kyunnie mau bawa"

"Ini buatmu"

Tuan Cho memberikan anaknya sebuah tas bergambar starcraft— mainan kesukaannya. Sontak Kyuhyun bersorak riang. Memeluk ta situ dengan begitu bahagia. Hadiah pertama dari appanya.

"Kajja"

.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, Kyuhyun tak bisa diam. Ia terus menerus mengajak tuan Cho untuk bermain. Ajaibnya tuan Cho mengikutinya tanpa perotes ya, walau dengan ekspresi biasa saja. Namun untuk Kyuhyun itu sudah cukup.

Setelah selesai menaiki beberapa wahana, tuan Cho dan Kyuhyun mengunjungi salah satu restaurant terdekat. Rupanya tuan Cho sudah menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sennag bukan main. Hatinya amat bahagia menerima kejutan-kejutan dari sang appa. Dia merasa appanya sudah semakin sayang.

"Kyu, habis ini mau tidak makan ice cream?" tawar tuan Cho.

"Mau! Mau! Mau! Kyunnie suka ice cream!"

Kyuhyun mulai memukul-mukul meja tanda antusias. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna. Hari ulang tahun paling sempurna.

Senyum tulus yang untuk pertama kalinya tuan Cho layangkan untuk anaknya. Senyuman tulus seorang ayah sekaligus senyuman paling menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"Kajja!"

.

Kedai ice cream sore itu terlihat sangat sepi. Mungkin karena keadaan kota Seoul yang sudah mendung ayolah, mana ada yang ingin memakan ice cream pada cuaca seperti ini.

"Kyu mau yang apa?"

"Yang vanilla! Kyunnie suka vanilla appa!"

Kyuhyun mulai menunjuk-nunjuk ice cream vanilla yang ia suka. Tuan Cho kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang enerjik hari ini.

"Ini ice creamnya"

"Makasih noona~"

"Ayo kita duduk di situ!" ajak tua Cho.

Tangan mereka sedari tadi tak terlepas. Saling bertautan erat. Sampai…

Grep

Tuan Cho memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam. Tangannya yang memegang ice cream berusaha ia jauhkan, takut-takut kalau ice creamnya jatuh mengenai appanya. Kalau sudah begitu appanya akan marah dan merusak moment ini. Kyuhyun tidak mau appanya marah lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun anak appa. Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia ne"

Untuk pertama kalinya tuan Cho memanggil nama panjang Kyuhyun. Menggambungkan nama anaknya dengan nama marganya. Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan nama anaknya sekaligus memanjatkan doanya.

"Ne, appa. Tapi, Kyunnie sudah bahagia kalau appa tak marah-marah sama Kyunnie"

Satu tetes air mata menetes dari kelopak mata tuan Cho. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar ucapan polos dari darah dagingnya. Setengah hatinya memberontak dan setengahnya sudah tak kuat dengan ini.

"Kyu, makan ice creamnya di sini. Appa mau belikan minum dulu ne"

"Ne"

Tuan Cho secepat kilat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Memacu langkah kakinya yang panjang agar bisa berjauhan dari Kyuhyun. Air mata yang sedari ia tahan sudah membasahi pipinya.

Masih dengan air mata yang menggenang tuan Cho melajukan mobilnya menjauh. Sengaja ia lajukkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Cuaca, suasana hati dan matanya sedang tak mendukung dirinya untuk menyetir.

Hujan mulai membanjiri jalanan Seoul. Tuan Cho secara tak sadar mengennag saat-saat tadi bersama Kyuhyun. Senyumnya, tawanya, seluruhnya ia rekam dalam memorinya. Ia berjanji suatu saat nanti kalau dia sudah benar-benar bisa menerima keadaan dia akan kembali.

Tiin tiin

Bruk

Bruagh

Casshh

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Mobil yang dikendarai tuan Cho mencoba mengerem dan menikung. Sayangnya sebuah container berada tepat di depannya, sehingga mobil tuan Cho tertabrak dan terguling.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya ingin mendekat. Membantu menyelamatkan seseorang yang ada di sana. Namun, nasib baik itu harus diiurungkan setelah mobil yang dikendarai tuan Cho meledak.

"Cho Kyuhyun" lirih tuan Cho yang masih mengingat kejadian tadi.

.

**Kyuhyun side**

Hujan sudah turun dari tadi, namun Kyuhyun tak beranjak dari tempat itu. Ice creamnya juga sudah habis dari tadi.

Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun merasa lelah, tapi taka da yang kembali.

"Appa lama sekali! Kyunnie berteduh dulu ah"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun kecil mulai berjalan entah kemana. Mencari tempat perlindungan agar tak kehujanan. Diperjalanan dia mendapatkan tatapan aneh yang membuatnya sedikit takut.

Bruk

Kyuhyun terjatuh saat seseorang dari arah belakang tubuhnya berlari. Sontak Kyuhyun yang sudah basah kucup makin basah. Mukanya tak luput dari air.

Ctar

Suara petir mulai terdengar. Derasnya hujan membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Ia menangis sambil berjalan. Mencoba mencari tempat berteduh, namun sepanjang jalannya hanya ada toko yang tutup.

Matahari semakin menghilang. Rupanya malam telah datang. Hujan masih terus mengguyur kota Seoul itu. Seakan tak mampu memaafkan siapa saja yang sudah membuat dosa hari itu.

Sampai…

Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah rumah ber cat krem. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri rumah itu. Tangisnya masih pecah saling bersahutan dengan suara petir. Tangannya sudah sibuk memencet bel dengan asal. Tak peduli seseorang yang nanti akan memarahinya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Kyuhyun masih dengan belnya. Memencetnya dengan brutal.

Cklek

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Kyuhyun segera memeluk orang di depannya. Menumpahkan segala ketakutannya di sana. Dia ingin berlindung di sana.

Pelukkan hangat Kyuhyun dapatkan. Isakannya mengecil, namun tidak benar-benar berhenti.

"Huaaa hiks… hiks… huaaa…. Kyunnie takut huuaaaa…"

**Now**

Sepasang yeoja dan namja tengah berada di ruang santai. Sang namja sedang sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya. Sedangkan sang yeoja sibuk memasukkan buah ke mulut sang namja.

"Kyunnie~ aaa"

"Aaaa"

"Kyunnie pintar. Saranghae Kyuhyunnie"

"Nado saranghae Sungminnie"

Keduanya tampak larut dengan kegiatan dan perasaan masing-masing. Hari yang cerah untuk mengawali hari.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

Demi jangan minta pinjem ember ke Audrey. Audrey aja nangis pas nulis bagian tuan Cho ngomong gitu ke Kyuhyun. Asli ga sanggup nulisnya. Mian kalo ada typo karena ga diedit *sibuk nangis*. Pokoknya abis ini Audrey bakal nangis dulu ah.

.

Mond To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Unperfect**

**Main Pair : KYUMIN **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Mrs. Typo(s), GS**

**Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!**

**AN: Lebih dianjurkan mendengar lagu sad milik SJ.**

**.**

"Ini kurang ini berapa?"

Suara seorang _yeoja_ terdengar begitu merdu memecah keheningan sore itu. Telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk serentetan angka pada buku berwarna merah. Matanya menatap intens seorang _namja_ yang tengah menunduk dan berpikir keras.

"Coba dihitung pakai jari"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, tapi lebih menuntut. Sang _namja_ langsung melihat ke sepuluh jarinya yang sudah berada di atas meja. Dia sedikit berpikir sejenak, kemudian membaca serentetan angka itu. Ini sulit—menurutnya.

"Minnie~ tak bisa, jari Kyunnie hanya ada sepuluh"

Sang _namja_ merengek. Kesepuluh jarinya ia sodorkan pada _yeoja_ yang duduk di sampingnya. _Yeoja_ bernama Sungmin itu lantas melihat kesepuluh jari yang berukuran lebih besar darinya dengan senyum terkembang. Ada rasa geli sekaligus menyakitkan di sana.

"Ini Minnie tambahkan"

Sungmin menyodorkan kesepuluh jarinya, berharap dapat membantu sang _namja_ berhitung. Kyuhyun yang melihat sepuluh jari tambahan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"18 dikurang 9 sama dengan …"

Kyuhyun mulai menghitung 18 jari itu, lalu satu per satu ia lipat sampai 9 jari itu terlipat untuk mendapatkan hasilnya. Dia melafalkan setiap hitungannya, membuat Sungmin harus mengulum senyum melihat muka Kyuhyun yang serius.

"9 Minnie~ hasilnya 9, yeay!"

Kyuhyun bersorak riang saat bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersulit—menurutnya—yang Sungmin berikan. Kyuhyun dengan bangganya menyodorkan bukunya pada Sungmin.

"Waahh Kyunnie sudah pintar" puji Sungmin sambil mengusap halus rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

Beginilah rutinitas sore mereka. Belajar, lebih tepatnya Sungmin mengajari Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyunnya pasti butuh pelajaran dasar. Walau Kyuhyun berkali-kali ngotot tidak mau belajar karena dia bilang ia juga dulu bersekolah. Nyatanya Kyuhyun lupa apa yang dipelajarinya dulu.

Aneh memang kenapa Sungmin mengajari Kyuhyun padahal usia Kyuhyun sudah 23 tahun. Namun, tak aneh kalau dulu Sungmin selalu sibuk mencari uang untuk kehidupan mereka. Ya… walau sekarang mereka juga masih kekurangan. Tapi setidaknya Sungmin sudah pandai mengatur uangnya.

"Kyunnie~ mulai besok Minnie bekerja dikedai Shin _ahjumma_. Dia sangat baik pada Minnie dan ingin membantu kita"

Sungmin mulai memberi penjelasan pada Kyuhyun. Ya, dia sudah diterima kerja di kedai milik Shin _ahjumma_. Dia membantu kedai itu untuk bersih-bersih.

"Yah berarti Kyunnie tak punya teman?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Wajahnya sudah tertekuk cemberut, tanda merajuk. Wajar saja, biasanya Sungmin pergi tapi itu tak akan lama. Kyuhyun mengerti perbedaan kata 'bekerja' yang Sungmin bilang. Karena akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sangat senang membaca apa saja yang ia lihat. Pelajaran bahasalah yang ia suka, tak terlalu sulit.

"Heum, nanti setiap pulang Minnie bawain _ice_ _cream_ vanilla untuk Kyunnie _ne_"

"_Shireo_"

"Mainan baru?"

"_Shireo_"

"_Starcraft_?"

"_Shireo_! _Shireo_! _Shireo_! Kyuhyunnie ingin Sungminnie nemenin Kyunnie!"

Blush

Sungmin merona mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu posesif. Serangkaian kalimat yang Sungmin yakini tulus dari hati Kyuhyun. Entah _namja_ itu mengerti atau tidak, tapi Sungmin sangat senang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak mendapat respon segera berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ngambek. Kekanakan? Hei, wajar bukan?

"Huft~"

Sungmin menghela napas berat mendengar bantingan pintu itu. Satu tugas lagi buat Sungmin. Meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan memberi penjelasan.

Ditariknya kedua _kruk_ yang ada di sampingnya. Menopang sebentar kedua tangannya pada _kruk_ itu untuk kemudian mengapitnya pada ketiaknya. Sungmin sedikit terhuyung begitu dia berdiri dan…

Bruk

Sungmin terjatuh karena satu _kruk_nya yang ia pertahankan tersandung kursi makan yang tadi Kyuhyun duduki. Biasanya ini tidak terjadi, toh Sungmin sudah biasa memakai _kruk_ ini. Namun, alasannya bukan itu. Mungkin karena tadi siang dia tak makan.

Persediaan beras di rumah sudah hampir habis dan itu hanya cukup untuk Kyuhyun sampai pagi datang. Kalau ia makan maka besok Kyuhyun tak bisa makan. Kalau dia tak makan, paling tidak dia bisa menahannya sampai besok bekerja.

Beruntunglah Sungmin mendapat bos yang baik yang akan memberinya makan siang saat istirahat. Shin _ahjumma_ memang bukan orang lama dilingkungan Sungmin tapi, ia ramah pada Sungmin, berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara itu segera keluar dan mendapati Sungmin yang terjatuh. Segera tangan besarnya menggendong Sungmin masuk ke kamar tanpa berkata-kata. Ditinggalkannya _kruk_ using itu sendiri.

"Gwenchana?"

Sungmin hanya diam dan mengangguk seadanya. Kyuhyun sangat cekatan saat ini, membuat satu harapan muncul.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyunnie ambilkan _kruk_nya _ne_"

Tak lama Kyuhyun datang dengan kruk Sungmin yang berada di tangannya. Menaruhnya di sisi tempat tidur milik Sungmin. Matanya beberapa kali melirik ke arah _kruk_ itu.

"Ini, Minnie tidur aja. Besok 'kan Minnie bekerja, Kyunnie janji ga akan ngambek sama Minnie"

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup panjang kening Sungmin. Mengusap lembut rambut halus nan wangi itu. Kemudian beranjak dari kamar Sungmin.

Jujur saja, setengah hatinya masih ingin merengek agar Sungmin tak bekerja. Tapi hati lainnya tergerak untuk membiarkan itu, walau dia sendiri tak mengerti apa itu sebenarnya.

~ Unperfect ~

Dua hari sudah Sungmin bekerja dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dari pagi hingga malam menjelang. _Namja_ itu terus saja bosan. Bahkan PSP yang selalu ia banggakan dan mainkan itu menganggur selama dua hari.

"Ish Minnie lama banget si. Kalo begini Kyunnie mending ikut bekerja saja"

Gerutuan-gerutuan kecil terdengar dari bibir itu. Menandakan sang pemilik benar-benar kesal dengan kesendiriannya.

"Kalo begini Kyunnie mau beres-beres rumah saja ahh. Biar Minnie senang sama Kyunnie"

Tangan-tangan besar itu langsung meraih apa saja untuk ia bereskan. Tak peduli itu benar atau salah, yang ia tahu Sungmin selalu melakukan hal-hal serupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Bayangan-bayangan Sungmin memujinya sekarang terlihat begitu nyata.

Ya, Kyuhyun sangat suka dipuji. Saat dimana tangan halus Sungmin mengusap lembut kepalanya dan membisikkan kata-kata indah atau saat Sungmin menciumnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun melayang. Hei, bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun itu _namja_ dewasa.

"Na nan a na"

Kyuhyun bersenandung kecil sambil menggerakkan sapunya asal. Kalau menurutnya sih itu sudah sama dengan gerakkan yang Sungmin lakukan. Setelah selesai dengan kamarnya, ia beralih ke kamar Sungmin.

Pertama ia memulai dengan tempat tidur Sungmin. kemudian beralih ke meja di sisi kanan kiri tempat tidur. Kemudian beralih ke barang-barang lainnya yang sekia Kyuhyun harus dibersihkan. Hey, Kyuhyun tak tahu mana yang besih dan tidak. Jadilah dia membersihkan semuanya yang ada.

Tek

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika sebuah kertas terjatuh dari meja. Diperhatikannya kertas itu sebentar, kemudian ia buka. Matanya berbinar menangkap tulisan yang ia mampu baca itu. Sebuah tulisan dari Tuan Cho.

~ Unperfect ~

Lelah, itulah yang dirasa Sungmin saat pergerakan tangannya yang menumpu berat badannya berada di kruk. Kerja tangannya memang lebih berguna dari pada kakinya. Ia pacu kruk using itu.

Hatinya begitu gembira karena rutinitas yang baru ia jalani ini. Kyuhyunnya pun tak merengek dengan ini, ya walau penolakan di awal. Selain kruk, ditangannya sudah ada sebuah kantong plastic hitam berisi makanan.

Sungguh ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau pertemuannya dengan Shin _ahjumma_ akan membantunya. Bahkan _yeoja_ paruh baya itu terlihat sangat tertarik saat Sungmin menceritakan perihal Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie! Minnie pulang, membawa makanan enak"

Teriakan nyaring Sungmin serukan. Berharap _namja_ yang ia tinggal menyahutnya dengan senang.

"Minnie pulang?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya begitu Sungmin sudah berada di depannya. Tangan kanan Sungmin segera menyodorkan bungkusan plastic itu. Sementara yang satunya masih menahan bobotnya di _kruk_ sebelahnya.

"Yeay makanan! Kajja makan Minnie~" seruan gembira Kyuhyun berikan.

.

Acara makan malam berjalan begitu tenang. Keduanya tak berhenti menebar senyum. Sungmin memulai ceritanya dan dibalas dengan seruan gembira Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya, ia menceritakkan pekerjaannya. Dan benar saja apa yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. Ia mendapat pujian, elusan lembut dan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Kyunnie juga tadi menemukan surat dari _appa_ Kyunnie"

"Uhuk uhuk…"

Sungmin terbatuk hebat saat serangkaian kalimat yang baru saja Kyuhyun serukan tertangkap gendang telinganya. Wajahnya memucat. Bayangan-bayangan tak mengenakkan muncul di kepalanya.

"Minum ini Minnie"

Sungmin tersadar saat Kyuhyun dengan panic memberikan segelas air. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikkan yang teramat.

'Kyuhyun sudah bisa baca. Bagaimana ini' pikir Sungmin.

Lelehan air mata tidak dapat Sungmin bending. Sambil meminum air, sambil menangis. Wajahnya masih menatap Kyuhyun sendu dengan aliran air mata.

Kyuhyun yang memang tak mengerti hanya mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu lembut. Mengusap punggungnya perlahan sambil bibirnya menyerukkan "Cup cup jangan nagis"

"Kyunnie membaca suratnya ya?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menggernyit bingung dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia lepas pelukan itu untuk melihat wajah Sungmin. tangannya tergerak untuk menghapus dua aliran air mata itu. Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie udah bisa baca, makanya Kyunnie baca. Tapi Kyunnie tak mengerti apa yang Kyunnie baca. Sepertinya Kyunnie harus belajar lebih giat deh. Kyunnie ingin seperti orang dewasa yang bisa membaca Koran itu loh"

Deg

Kembali air mata itu mengalir. Sekarang Sungmin tersedu, tak ingin menutupinya lagi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar ucapan polo situ. Setengah hatinya lega karena Kyuhyun tak mengerti surat itu.

"Emang artinya apa sih, Minnie? Kenapa Minnie nangis terus?"

"Heum… Minnie menangis karena Minnie senang Kyunnie sudah pintar membaca dan ingin belajar dengan giat"

"Lalu artinya apa?"

"Artinya Appa Kyunnie sangat sayang sama Kyunnie, ah bahkan menintai Kyunnie"

"Benarkah? Berarti Appa Kyunnie mencintai Kyunnie seperti Kyunnie mencintai appa, umma dan Minnie 'kan?"

"Heum. Benar itu"

"Tapi, kenapa appa Kyunnie tak pulang-pulang ya?"

"Mungkin banyak pekerjaan Kyunnie. Kyunnie sebaiknya bersama Minnie saja ya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. Matanya berbinar mendengar perkataan-perkataan Sungmin. Ia begitu bahagia dapat membahagiakan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin sudah menangis kembali di dalam hati. Hatinya terasa sakit dan perih saat bersamaan. Kebohongannya sudah sangat banyak. Membohongi Kyuhyun dan bicara seolah-olah appanya menyayangi Kyuhyun. Menghibur Kyuhyun dengan perkataan yang belum tentu ada benarnya.

"Kyunnie, Minnie ingin tidur dengan Kyunnie"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"Kajja!"

Bodohnya Sungmin. Ia yang membuat Kyuhyun berharap dan dia juga yang takut akan harapan itu. Yang lebih bodohnya adalah ia selalu mencari ketenangan dalam dekapan _namja_ polos itu. Mempermainkannya kah? Tentu tidak! Sungmin hanya ingin menjaga hati Kyuhyun dan hatinya.

~ Unperfect ~

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu mereka jalani seperti biasa. Pekerjaan Sungmin semakin baik begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun makin pintar. Tentu saja pintar dalam artian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Huh, Kyunnie tak punya uang. Padahal bentar lagi Minnie ulang tahun. Masa Kyunnie terus yang dikasih kado. Pasti Minnie juga mau"

Kyuhyun dalam gumamannya di siang hari tanggal 30 Desember. Keluhan yang sudah dua hari ini ia ucapkan.

"Kyunnie harus mencari kerja! Ya harus!"

Kyuhyun bertekad. Mengangguk mantap dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Sebuah kado memang sudah Kyuhyun rencanakan. Sebuah _kruk_ yang kemarin ia lihat. _Kruk_ bagus, bukan _kruk_ kayu tua yang sudah lama Sungmin kenakan.

Hari ini juga Kyuhyun bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan. Apalagi Sungmin tadi pai mengatakan kalau ia tak bisa pulang, karena kedai Shin _ahjumma_ sangat ramai di hari-hari pergantian tahun. Kalau pun pulang mungkin tanggal satunya. Ini merupakkan kesempatan bagus bagi Kyuhyun.

Toh keduanya juga sudah berjanji akan bertemu di dekat Seoul Tower pada jam 12 malam. Ya, Sungmin membolehkan Kyuhyun keluar, karena merasa Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengerti dengan keadaan dunia. Hey, Sungmin tak mau dibilang sebagai pengurung atau pengekang Kyuhyun.

~ Unperfect ~

Langkah-langkah lebar seorang _namja_ begitu terlihat disepanjang jalan Seoul. Keadaan malam yang dingin tak membuat _namja_ itu gentar sama sekali. Sedari pagi namja itu mencari pekerjaan dan sampai sekarang belum ia dapati.

Entah _namja_ itu tak peduli waktu atau memang tak tahu waktu. Berjalan di udara dingin pada jam tengah malam. Namun tekad tetaplah tekad. Cinta harus dibayar cinta. Pengorbanan harus dibayar pengorbanan.

Sampai langkah _namja_ itu terhenti pada sebuah bangunan yang membuat matanya berbinar. Bangunan dengan lampu-lampu yang masih menyala dengan iringan music yang terdengar sampai luar. Membuat siapapun akan tersedot masuk ke dalamnya.

"_Sapphire Club_" lirih _namja_ itu. Di dalam hatinya ia membanggakan diri karena berhasil membaca bahasa yang terasa asing baginya.

Begitu masuk _namja_ itu sudah disuguhkan dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang tengah meliukkan badan mereka. Bau-bau yang _namja_ itu tak pernah hirup sebelumnya. Music yang baru kali ini ia dengar.

Sadar atau tidak tubuhnya ikut bergerak. Senyuman lebar yang mungkin dianggap bodoh bertengger di sana. Tanpa _namja_ itu sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Tak lama orang itu menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"Hai, dengan siapa kau kesini tampan?" Tanya orang tadi yang ternyata _yeoja_.

"Sendiri, _noona_. Kenapa?"

"Kau sepertinya salah tempat. Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku mencari pekerjaan, _noona_. Apa _noona_ bisa memberiku pekerjaan"

"Tentu. Kalau begitu ikut aku. _Ireumi mwoeyo_?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, _noona_"

~ Unperfect ~

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang bisa disebut kamar di club itu. Begitu ia masuk ia disuguhkan dengan beberapa _yeoja_ berpakaian sexy.

_Yeoja-yeoja_ mulai bertanya namanya. Untuk apa dia kesini? Dan lainnya. Terkadang ada pujian. Namun lambat laun ucapan itu berubah menjadi sentuhan-sentuhan yang Kyuhyun ak mengerti.

Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Semuanya terkontrol dengan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu. Hingga tubuhnya tak tertutup sehelai apapun. Rontaan-rontaan Kyuhyun lakukan namun ia tak bisa.

Badannya terasa sakit, terutama bagian selatan tubuhnya. Tangisnya pecah dengan teriakkan yang menggema. Air matanya membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

Sakit—entah apa itu ia merasa sakit dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tak pernah ketahui apalagi pelajari. Perlakuan yeoja-yeoja itu membuatnya takut, muak sekaligus jijik.

"Minnie hiks… arghhh huuaaa sakiiitt hiks"

Isak tangis kembali terdengar. Tubuhnya dijamah dengan begitu brutal. Perkataan-perkataan yang terdengar manis malah membuat dirinya takut.

Kyuhyun menangis dalam malam panjang dengan beberapa _yeoja_. Tubuhnya lelah untuk menangis dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tak Kyuhyun tahu. Beberapa tanda merah sudah tercipta akibat gigitan atau tanda apa pun.

Tersiksa. Ia berjanji tak akan pernah masuk ke tempat ini lagi. Kalau bukan demi kado untuk Sungmin ia tak akan mau. Ia berjanji.

~ Unperfect ~

Malam berganti malam. Lelah yang Sungmin rasakkan saat itu. Ini hari terakhirnya lembur 'kan? Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke Seoul Tower dan bertemu Kyuhyun di sana.

Membayangkan Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan tangan yang merentang menunggu dipeluk. Ah… memikirkannya saja Sungmin sudah bersemu merah.

Kencan. Malam tahun baru dan hari ulang tahunnya. Semua pemikiran manis itu terlintas saat ia bingung harus memberi nama apa malam ini.

"Ahjumma pergi dulu ne"

Sungmin berpamitan dengan membungkuk sopan. Kruknya ia pacu secepat mungkin. Senyuman manis tak menghilang dari bibirnya.

Senang, eoh?

Tentu saja. Kyuhyun jarang-jarang membuat janji seperti ini. Apalagi di malam special buat Sungmin. Seperti ada kembang api di perutnya, Sungmin terus tersenyum. Tak sadar beberapa orang ikut tersenyum melihat senyum indahnya.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tengah berjalan dengan kruk baru yang berada di tangan kirinya dan satu kopor kecil di tangan satunya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Berusaha untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan mengingat Sungmin. Pikirannya hanya Sungmin dan Sungmin. Bagaimana _yeoja_ itu akan memuji dan menciumnya.

Kalau begini maka akan hilang semua rasa sakitnya. Sebuah keinginan _simple_ yang Kyuhyun pinta. Semoga Sungmin terus bersamanya dan tak ada lagi orang yang meninggalkannya. _Simple_, tapi tergantung takdir yang bermain.

.

Deg

Di situ, di sebuah _zebra_ _cross_, keduanya terpisah. Senyuman indah tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja dari wajah keduanya. Keadaan yang ramai pun tak bisa mengubah senyum itu.

Lalu lalang yang remain, malah membuat kesan tersendiri bagi mereka. Ayolah, tahun baru memang akan menjadi ramai, apalagi di tempat-tempat umum. Tapi, hey siapa yang suka kalau semuanya dipenuhi dengan bunyi ribut?

"Minnie!"

"Kyunnie!"

Sahutan itu mampu didengar oleh keduanya. Mengirimkan sinyal kebahagiaan yang belum pernah terjadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh. Tubuhnya berlari begitu kencang tak mempedulikkan sekitarnya.

"Kyunnie! Awas!"

Teriakkan yang samar-samar Kyuhyun dengar dari Sungmin. namun yang sekarang ia lihat adalah Sungmin yang juga tengah lari menuju dirinya dengan _kruk_ tua itu.

"Minnie! Ini kado Minnie!"

Satu teriakkan lagi"

"Awas!"

Bruagh

Entah tubuh siapa duluan yang terjatuh, yang orang-orang lihat tubuh yang sedari tadi berteriak tengah tergeletak dengan tangan yang saling menyatu.

Hembusan napas yang tersendat hanya bisa kedua orang itu dengar. Senyum keduanya masih belum hilang, anehnya.

"_Saengil chukhahamnida_, Lee Sungmin"

"_Gumawo_"

"_Saranghae_"

"_Nado_"

.

~ Unperfect ~

.

~Sudut Surga~

Tangan yang saling mengikat, menggenggam, melingkar atau apapun yang mungkin tak bisa dipisahkan. Wajah pemilik kedua tangan itu masih cerah, tersenyum begitu indah. Si _yeoja_ merebahkan kepalanya di bahu si _namja_. Sementara si _namja_ mengelus sayang rambut si _yeoja_. Nampaknya sebuah bangku juga bisa menjadi saksi cinta.

"Kau sudah bertemu appa dan ummamu Kyu?"

"Sudah. Kalau kau Min?"

"Sudah"

"_Saranghae_ Lee Sungmin"

"_Nado saranghae_ Cho Kyuhyun"

Keempat orang berpakaian sama menghampiri dua orang yang tengah duduk itu. Begitu mereka bersama, mereka bahagia dengan senyum yang tak memudar.

Inilah cinta. Inilah kasih sayang. Inilah keluarga. Inilah takdir. Cara ini hanya satu-satunya yang membawa mereka dalam kebahagian. Kebahagian sejati yang tak berakhir.

.

.

.

END

.

Apa itu? #plak

Kyu : anak durhaka #gebukgw \ min : jangan pukul yeobo #tarikgw \ kyu : kau tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan? #tarikgw \ min : aku tahu, makanya aku ingin membersihkan tubuhmu #nundukmalu \ gw : bikin adek ya dad #tarikbajukyudad \ kyu : ne, tunggu di luar sana

.

Apa? Aisshhh saya bingung seriusan. Inilah akhirnya. Huh mau kasih tahu aja bagi yang minta Kyu sembuh, itu tak mungkin. Karena apa? Keterbelakangan mental, syaraf2 yang tak sempurna. Okelah dalam buku 'Charlie Si Jenius Dungu' kemungkinan sembuh ada dengan menyuntikkan apa gitu aku lupa dan itu harganya mahal banget. Sayangnya di tuh buku emang ga berhasil karena akhirnya mengalami kemunduran mental yang lebih parah dari kondisi sebelumnya atau mungkin bisa menyebabkan kematian. Nah di ff ini si kyu dad emang udah bloon dari lahir #kyudadtarikgw *abaikan*. Nah jadi ga bisa. Mian kalau tak sesuai. Dan gumawo yang udah mau baca nih ff, maaf dengan adegan nyempil yang ga ngenakan hati itu #tunjukadegankyucariduit. Bye bye bye bye

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
